


Now We Wait

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: ot4 Origins (1-800-did-I-ask) [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Gen, Modern AU, Multi, kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules comes back to his dorm after breaking up with Elizabeth, only to find his three best friends waiting for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now We Wait

Hercules doesn't get home until late that night, still feeling kind of dickish from breaking up with Elizabeth like he did. He's still thinking about it by the time he gets to his dorm. He takes out his key, but then stops. He puts his hand on the doorknob and silently turns it, sighing when he realizes that it's unlocked. He swings the door open, revealing Lafayette, John, and Alex all standing in his room. They're rummaging through a plastic bag, all of them stopping when they see Hercules staring at them through the doorway.

Hercules steps inside, shrugging his bag off of his arm in favor of Lafayette hugging him tightly. They wrap their arms around his neck, only letting go to make way for Alex, who hugs Hercules just as fiercely as Lafayette had.

"Happy Easter, Hercules," Alex whispers into his neck. Hercules wraps his arms around Alex's waist, lifting him up off of the ground. Alex screams at the sudden lack of flooring. Lafayette slams the door closed, pressing themselves against the back of it and sighing harshly. Hercules laughs, the sound of it filling the whole room.

"I've missed you guys," Hercules tells them, setting Alex down.

"It's only been two days, _mon ami_ ," Lafayette says, smirking.

Hercules gasps and lightly hits them on the shoulder.

"Two days is more than enough to miss your best friends," Hercules claims, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We missed you too, Hercules. Laf is just too proud to admit that they complained that you weren't here with us since the moment you left," John says, laughing when Lafayette pushes him onto Hercules bed.

"So how are things at home?" Alex asks, pulling John up.

"Things are fine," Hercules answers.

Lafayette wiggles their eyebrows. "And how are things with Elizabeth?"

Hercules pauses, afraid to admit this very predictable truth.

"She's fine. I mean, she's newly single, but she's fine," he chokes out. Their shoulders tense, all three of them suddenly becoming more interested in whatever drama happened in the two short days he was gone.

"What did you just say?" Alex asks, voice cracking slightly for the pure fear of it all.

"I told her the truth, and I broke up with her."

Lafayette looks off into the distance, constructing exactly how to say this in their head. They focus on Hercules when they have the words to make it sound right.

"What exactly is the truth?" They ask.

The question hits Hercules like a truck. It had been asked casually enough, but there is nothing nonchalant about one of the people you're in love with asking why you broke up with your girlfriend when they are the answer. His breath catches in his throat, the whole world stopping. Nothing else in the entire universe matters in this moment except for the question asked and the answer he gives to it. He takes a moment to resume breathing, and then goes directly into sputtering. The three of them stare at him, concerned.

"We didn't really fit anymore. I'm too old for the relationship that we were in, and she is too. I feel like we always kind of knew that, but we just wouldn't admit it," Hercules explains, and it's not a lie. He did break up with Elizabeth because their relationship was too immature for him, but it wasn't the main reason. It was more of an excuse he added to the list of them so that he could have the motivation to do it anyway, but he digresses. So he shrugs, erases all definitions of ' _lying by omission_ ' from his mind, and just lets himself have this time with his best friends.

"Anyway, here's your Easter present from all of us, Hercules," John says, tossing a plastic pastel pink egg at him, which Hercules misses and lets drop to the ground. The scotch tape securing the egg holds, though, keeping the contents of the egg concealed. He smiles and picks it up off of the ground, inspecting it.

"Did we all get different colors?" he questions.

"I got yellow," Alex responds, holding the opened up shell of his.

"Green," John comments.

"Alex and John got me a purple one," Lafayette replies.

"I was just checking to see if any of the colors clashed, but now I feel bad that I didn't get you guys presents," Hercules mumbles, turning the egg in his hands.

"Shut up, Hercules. It's fine," Alex scolds. Hercules scoffs, but he's still smiling.

Hercules opens the egg, emptying the two items held in it into his hand. He stares at the weaved blue and white thread bracelet and the folded piece of blank pink paper in his palm, confused.

"Explanation please?" Hercules requests, rolling around the two items in his hand.

"Well, I was thinking that we could write notes to ourselves or like, each other, and then we could put this in a box and lock it up. Then, in five years, we can unlock the box and read what we wrote. The bracelets are going in here too because I feel like letters aren't enough," Lafayette explains the whole thing to him.

"So do we write the letters now?" Hercules asks, unfolding his pink parchment paper.

"We can do it tomorrow, considering you're about to pass out on the floor," Alex remarks. Hercules nods sleepily.

"So how are we doing this?" John questions.

"I call the bed, considering I had to sleep on the floor yesterday," Alex says, cracking his back for emphasis.

Hercules laughs at that. "You slept here last night?"

"Yeah, we're basically never in our own dorms, you really shouldn't be that surprised."

"Yeah, that's true."

\---  
Hercules woke up in his bed alone. Alex was sitting on his floor, quickly scribbling out a letter on his piece of yellow paper, two pieces of loose leaf next to him in case he needed it. John and Lafayette are in similar positions, just leaning against his bed.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You're cute when you sleep," John says absentmindedly. Alex glances at John for a second and Lafayette looks over at him, but other than that there's no reaction that implies that John hadn't meant to say that to him. Hercules can feel his face heating up, but chooses to ignore it in favor of getting his pink paper from where he set it on his nightstand, taking a pen from his drawer, and using one of his overpriced textbooks to write on.

By the time Hercules is done writing on the first side of his paper, Alex has moved on to the back of his first piece of loose leaf. John finished his letter then, Lafayette almost done. Alex quickly scribbled out a few closing words, folding both pieces of paper and taping them shut. Lafayette and John do the same with their papers, obstructing the main body of their letters from view.

They wait for Hercules to finish his second letter, the first of which is on the pink paper, the second of which is on loose leaf, he tapes both pages like the others had.

"I am officially finished with this letter," Hercules announces, settling back on his bed.

" _Enfin_ , I thought we were going to be here forever," Lafayette says, taking the letters from all of their hands.

They pull a small metal box out from underneath Hercules' bed that they had been keeping there for an amount time they wouldn't admit. They put in the letters in exchange for taking out a the lock and key for the box, which they had also been keeping in there. Lafayette takes the bracelets that they had all given back to them for safe keeping and puts them on top of the letters. Then they shut the box and lock it, not to be opened for a whole five years.

There's complete silence in the room, all four of them staring at the small metal cube.

"So what do we do now?" Alex whispers.

Lafayette grabs their hand completely platonically.

"Now, we wait."

**Author's Note:**

> THERE'S GOING TO BE A SEQUEL TO THIS OF COURSE SET IN THE 1-800-DID-I-ASK ERA WHERE THEY OPEN THE BOX AND READ THE LETTERS SO DONT WORRY ABOUT IT
> 
> [SEQUEL](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6844525)


End file.
